ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Omnitrix
The First Omnitrix, is the first episode of Akamiru 10. Plot In space the camera zooms in on a primarily green planet. (Azmuth/Narrator): This planet. Titled Galvan Prime. Camera switches to a busy sidewalk full of Galvans. (Azmuth/Narrator): A large world with over 8 billion inhabitants. Camera switches to three Galvans working on a telescopeish device. (Azmuth/Narrator): My people were a race of intelligence and invention. We worked tirelessly on machines to benefit the universe. Camera switches to a tall tower window with a Galvan looking out at the bustle below. (Azmuth/Narrator): This is me. I am one of the most well known and smartest of the Galvan species. Camrea switches to a dark room with pedestal with a green watch on it. (Azmuth/Narrator): This is my Ultimate Creation. The Omnitrix. Camera switches to a large containment vault filled with other Omnitrixes. '' (Azmuth/Narrator): There have been many other Omnitrixes me and my assistant Albedo have created. ''Camera switches back to Azmuth. (Azmuth/Narrator): I sought to protect these devices. If in the wrong hands can do monstrous things. Both me and Albedo thought they were safe. Until he ''came. ''Camera switches to Albedo as an orange tiger-like alien fighting Vilgax. (Azmuth/Narrator): But this is not ''my story. But about a young boy who used my creation for something far different than I could possibly imagine! And this is where it begins. End Scene ''Azmuth is typing in launch codes into a computer hooked up to a rocket full of Omnitrixes. Albedo runs in. (Albedo): Is it ready? The guards mech suits can hold him off forever. (Azmuth): Almost. (Albedo): Where are you sending them? (Azmuth): Our sun. Vilgax can never have them. (Albedo): The Sun!? Are you insane, Azmuth!? We've spent hundreds of years created those and you think I'll let you destroy them?! (Azmuth): Now, Albedo. Be reasonable! We can't let Vilgax have them! (Albedo): Reasonable!? In a flash of red Albedo has turned into a orange tiger-like alien. (Rath): Don't launch them unless you have to! UNDERSTAND!? Albedo is going to stop Vilgax! Even if is the last thing Albedo does!! Rath runs into a room where a large green alien with an octopus-like head. '' (Rath): LEMMIE TELL YA' SOMETHIN' VILGAX! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET THE OMNITRIXS!! (Vilgax): Ah. The noble Albedo. Ready to protect his grand inventions. If only they were yours. (Rath): LEMMIE TELL YA' SOMETHIN VILGAX HALF OF THOSE ARE ALBEDO'S! (Vilgax): Hardly. Azmuth is the brains behind it all. Your the lackey. ''Rath lunges as Vilgax roaring angrily. Vilgax knocks him aside with little effort. Rath gets up and runs towards Vilgax on all fours. He jumps in the air and kicks him in the face. Vilgax staggers back but seems unharmed. Vilgax laughs. (Vilgax): You're a brilliant weapon creator. But when it comes physical combat your an amateur. Even with your Appoplexian form. (Rath): LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX! 1. THE OMNITRIX IS NOT A WEAPON 2. ALBEDO IS THE BEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE! 3. I DON'T HAVE A THIRD POINT! Rath charges at Vilgax and extends his claws he slashes at Vilgax's face successfully causing Vilgax's face to bleed. (Vilgax, wiping blood off his face): Pitiful. Vilgax pulls out a red energy sword from a scabbard on his back. He slashes at Rath who dodges and leaps into air and clings to the ceiling. Vilgax super leaps up at Rath and not only pushes the energy sword through Rath's shoulder but bursting through on to the floor above. Rath falls over unconscious. He reverts. His shoulder is now unharmed. (Vilgax): The timeout heal function. Ingenuous. The ground shakes as Vilgax looks around in confusion. (Vilgax): The Omnitrixes! Vilgax grabs the Omnitrix attached to Albedo's chest and rips it free. Vilgax whips out a communicator. (Vilgax): Prepare the world bomb. Vilgax leaps through the ceiling and onto the roof he leaps again far into air and lands on top of a large space ship. He surveys the land around him and sees rubble and fleeing Galvans running in terror. He smiles as he looks at a building clothed in fire as it falls over. He walks away into his ship. The ship begins to take off. It drops a blue glowing sphere that lands in the middle of street and seems to be counting down in unknown alien numbers. Meanwhile Azmuth launches an 4 escape pods that fly out into space. He prepares another pod but stops. He runs out of the room and finds Albedo lying on the ground he smiles. He picks up Albedo with some effort and takes him into the pod. He gets himself and launches it. The pod flies away Azmuth watches sadly as Galvan Prime explodes. He wipes away a tear before it forms. Albedo wakes up and puts a hand on Azmuth's shoulder. Meanwhile in space the four pods full Omnitrixes are flying towards a large orange sun when a wormhole opens up and shallows them. '' End Scene ''In space a wormhole opens up and the four pods fly out they are then suddenly caught in the gravity of Earth the pod hulls bgin to burn up and the Omnitrixes fall out and spread out and fall towards different parts of the world. The camera follows one primarily green Omnitrix as it falls towards Japan. it falls and falls until it lands with a deafening BOOM! Then a 10 year old kid runs up. (Kid): Is anyone hurt!? Is...anyone here? The kid sees the a green glowing watch in the center of the crater. He jumps down and taps it. (Kid): Hmm. A vibrating sound is heard. The kid answers a cellphone. (Kid): Hello? (Man's voice): Akamiru? Wher are you? (Akamiru): On the way home. (Man): Okay. Hurry. I need your help. (Akamiru): Sure. Bye. Akamiru looks for the watch and sees it has disappeared. (Akamiru): Huh? He hears the sound of the Omnitrix activating. He notices the watch is now stuck his left wrist. (Akamiru): GAHH!! Get it off! Get it off! Akamiru attempts to take it off and accidentally presses a button. Then a hologram of Rath pops up. (Akamiru): Wha? Akamiru turns the dial and a firey alien hologram appears. He pushes down the button. And then in a green flash he became the fire alien. (Heatblast): WHAT!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The screen goes dark. (Azmuth/Narrator): And so ends are story for now. Until next time. The End. Characters * Akamiru Tennysoko * Azmuth * Albedo Villains * Vilgax Aliens By Akamiru * Heatblast (first appearance) By Albedo * Rath (first appearance) Category:Episodes